


kathryn Beverly

by Addison54533



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533
Summary: They have sex in Beverly’s office and they get walked in on





	kathryn Beverly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors

  “Beverly?” There’s a person standing in the door way to her office. Beverly looks yup from her work “yes” she asks standing up and walks to the other side of her desk. “Can i please shut the door? “ captain janeway asks looking down. “ yes you may kathryn” after captain janeway shuts the door she walks towards beverly and puts her arms around her waist she smiles “hey I’ve missed you” then kisses Beverly softly.

   After a few minutes into the kiss kathryn pulls away for air keeping there heads together. “ wanna stay at my place tonight baby? “Beverly asks quietly. Kathryn doesn’t respond she pushes her self up against beverly again closing the gap between them she grabs the ends of Beverly’s shirt and starts to lift it up. “ I don’t think i can wait until you get off work I’m to wet” beverly blushes “ you cant wait like two hours?” Kathryn smiles and shakes her head taking beverly shit all the way off putting on the floor. Beverly blushes coving her chest and turns a bright red “ you do know everyone can see right into my office.”

   “ yes baby , computer dim the lights 50 %” the lights get lower and kathryn takes her shirt and pants off leaving her bra and panties alone next she grabs the sides of Beverly’s underwear and pants pulling them down tell they drop to the floor beverly doesn’t like the feeling of being naked in her office knowing at any time someone can just walk in.beverly kisses kathryn on the cheek. Then sits her self on her desk with her legs slightly open. Kathryn steps closer letting one hand fall between her girlfriends legs and the other on one of her boobs

   Kathryn starts at her knock and works her way down leaving love bites on Beverly. She sits on her knees. Kissing her between the legs beverly starts to moan rubbing her boobs. Her eyes are closed and she’s taking deep breaths. There was a knock on the door and the door slowly opens. Beverly opens her eyes and data’s standing at the door with his head tilted “ dr if i may ask, why are you having sexual pleasures if she cant get you pregnant.” Kathryn stands up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand beverly doesn’t know how to respond “ well its just more for sexual pleasures” she says getting dressed 


End file.
